Happy New Year, William
by andreakayy
Summary: Neither wanted that fate to bestow upon them again. For this whole new year and many more years to come, they would be lovingly together as a family. R


**This has taken me forever to post. Sorry, that it's not really New Years anymore. I wasn't going to post this since it would not really have a meaning anymore. BUT, hey it's a Scully Mulder William story, and those always have meaning. PLUS it does have a greater meaning than just new years... it's the fact that how happy the two are to be celebrating their first New Years as a family, since they have their little one back. :D**

In this story, William is three years old and they just got him back. He can talk... but not well. He makes many grammar mistakes. Also... he can't really dress himself all too well... but he has his Daddy for help. :D Anyways, enough of my rambling on... here's the story!! **(OH, please R&R?)  
**  
_Happy New Years William_

"Mulder," Scully walked into the living room of her apartment from the door. "Where are you two?" She placed her keys on the table next to the door and hung up her coat which was dusted with snow that was quickly turning into water. "Mulder? William?" She called for her son as well. While moving around the apartment going into every room she could not see either of the two. Just as fear began to rush over Scully the door emerged open.

"Mommy," a boy looking about three years-old cheered. He wiggled out of his father's arms and charged full force at his mommy, who was waiting for her son with open arms.

"William," She sighed happily and in relief. She began to take off his navy blue baby gap winter coat, his hat, gloves, and scarf. "Where have you two been?" She questioned Mulder.

"We've been… well… around," He answered her with a sly smile, which let her know that he was indeed up to something.

"Around, huh? Well, I just got home from John and Monica's and you both weren't here," She stood with her hand on her hips until a certain tugging on her sleeve interrupted her. "Yes, baby?" She asked the light brown haired boy before her.

"Spooky gone." He pouted and sniffled.

"Oh, hunny I'm sure he's in your bedroom. Mommy and Daddy will help you look." And with that she scooped her son up into her arms and walked into the boys bedroom. His stuffed animals were all over his bed… but his stuffed alien was not.

"Daddy! Where Spooky?" His face began to turn red before he sobbed. Mulder picked him up into his arms and rocked him.

"Now, none of that, Will. Mommy you and I will find Spooky. I promise. Okay, buddy." He sniffed and wiped his tears.

"We better hurry up and find him, Mulder. We have to be at my mom's for New Year's Eve dinner in exactly an hour and thirty-one minutes," She said, checking her watch to be exact on time.

"Actually, Scully, I called your mother, and we don't have to be there until eight."

"Okay, then… But I guess I'm going to make dinner then for us," She was interrupted by another tugging of the sleeve.

"Mommy," He pouted, looking up.

"Okay, sweetheart let's go find Spooky." The three searched all over the bedroom for a good five to seven minutes. After that, Scully had given up on that particular room. She then moved on to other rooms in the apartment. She stopped in the bathroom at seeing a small green plush toy next to a step stool in front of the sink. She smiled and picked up the toy and headed into her son's bedroom, where Mulder sat holding her their son. "Willie! Look what Mommy has!" William jumped out of his daddy's arms.

"Spooky?" She held out her son's toy and he ran for it. He hugged the toy and Scully placed her hand on his head and ruffled his hair. William let out a small yawn.

"Was that a yawn, Will?" Mulder questioned walking over to his little boy. He shook his small little head.

"Oh, Willie, don't you tell your daddy it wasn't." Scully laughed. "I think it is time for a nap before dinner." He grunted. He was your typical toddler, hating naps. Mulder picked up his son and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"William tonight is New Years Eve. If you want to be able to stay up late then you have to take your nap." 

"But Daddy!" He kicked. 

"Look William you're tired." Scully said smoothing his hair as he was being held in his Daddy's arms.

"No, Willie not." He pouted.

"Do you want Mommy to put on Toy Story for you? You can watch it in the living room." She asked her son who now seemed to flash a smile.

"Okay, Mommy," William wiggled out of his daddy's arms and ran into the living room. Mulder grabbed William's blanket and pillow and then turned to face Scully. But she slowly walked towards him and forced a kiss onto his lips.

"What was that for?" Mulder asked, surprised, but happy all the same.

"Oh nothing," Scully smiled. "I haven't kissed you since this morning when we both left to go to work at the academy. I couldn't kiss you all day during classes and," He interrupted her with another kiss making her smile. "Mulder, your son is waiting," She said while turning. They went into the living room where Scully pulled out the movie, 'Toy Story' for her son. William, who was patiently waiting on the couch stood up on it and held out his arms for his father. Mulder wrapped his arms around his son sat on the couch with him. William kneeled on his daddy's lap facing his daddy, and Mulder kept his arms protectively wrapped around his son. Once Scully turned from putting the movie in she smiled thoughtfully at her two favorite people in the world. Ignoring the fact that she had to start cooking dinner, she walked over to the two and sat down. She kissed her son and smoothed his hair as he sat on his daddy's lap. Then she laid a firm kiss on Mulder's lips, making William giggle at the gesture. "Is this funny, William?" She asked her son, who just began to laugh harder. 

"Well, buddy we better get some rest for tonight." Mulder told William while pulling a fleece blanket over him.

"Willie not tired, Daddy," William said as he plopped back down into his Daddy's lap and then crawled into his mommy's, just before letting out a small yawn. The two parents just looked at each other and smiled.

"My baby is so defiant," She and Mulder both laughed at her remark, as William decided to lay stretched out across him Mommy's lap and onto his Daddy's. Scully rubbed her son's side. "Just watch the movie sweetheart. It's your favorite."

"Okay, mommy," He agreed. Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully's waist as she rested her head on him.

"Mmm, I have to start dinner," She groaned with a pout, ten minutes after the movie started and five after William fell asleep.

"Looks like William's not the only one who's tired," He lifted Scully's chin up so he could look down at her. "I'll start dinner; you go have a rest."

"No, Mulder. I know for a fact that you aren't so skilled in the culinary arts." She chortled. "I remember," Her drowsy voice began. "When I came to your house seeking some food… your fridge was empty."

"No, actually Scully it had some Sunny D in it." Mulder added making her laugh.

"Yeah… and it was expired… by I think four months." He smiled remembering the whole moment when she had found it in there. "I guess I'll get up in a few."

"We'll just order pizza. It'll be fine."

"No, Mulder. I don't want my son to be eating pizza and then staying up all night. It just isn't healthy. Plus, he won't be able to stay up with all the grease and fat in the-"he cut her off.

"Okay, I get the point." Scully picked up her son, so she could get up. Mulder laid down on his back, on the couch. Scully placed William on top of him. It was a Kodak moment, and Scully was sure to remind herself to grab her camera when they both fell asleep. She sighed and made her way to the kitchen after pausing for a moment to admire the tranquility in her life at that moment. 

About an hour later dinner was ready and Mulder was at the table with Scully, pulling out William's booster seat and placing it on William's chair for dinner. William was still asleep on the couch as the credits went up the TV screen. Mulder had woken up about ten minutes ago, allowing himself to acquire roughly 40 minutes of sleep. Once Scully had placed dinner at three places on the table she decided to wake up her son. She smiled at how peaceful her little boy was. She wondered and hoped that he was this peaceful at his other home. She thought over the events that made this all possible; made it possible for him to be safe and sound at his real home, his home with her and Mulder. A tear trickled down her cheek, catching Mulder's attention. Mulder snuck up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, holding her. She closed her eyes as he asked her a question. "Aw, hey now, what's wrong," He asked.

"I'm just… I'm just so happy that we have him back Mulder," She began to cry.

"Mommy?" William asked opening his big blue eyes slowly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Will; did we wake you?" Mulder asked his son, who was now sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes so that they could adjust to the lighting.

"No, daddy. What are wrong with mommy?" His mommy was still crying.

"I'm fine baby," she answered before Mulder could even open his mouth.

"Why are you crying?" He asked curiously and sadly, thinking that something had hurt his mommy.

"I'm just happy sweetie. I'm happy that daddy and I have you back." She wiped her tears and scooped her son up into her arms. "Come on sweetie, go wash your hands, dinner is ready." William wiped another tear that was coming down her cheek with his small little hand before agreeing.

"But why is you crying if you're happy?" William tilted his head and asked as soon as him mother let him down.

"Sometimes, buddy," Mulder started, and walked over to his son to place a hand on his shoulder. "When people are very very happy they cry." William looked up confused. "I'm not quite sure why Willie. But don't you worry about that now; you just go wash your hands like Mommy told you." Agreeing with his father, William smiled and ran into the bathroom to wash his hands. Scully turned only to find herself once again in Mulder's warm embrace.

"It's been almost three years Mulder. We finally have him back. We're desperately trying to lead a normal life, and despite the dangers that there still are, we're still here. We're here, back home, and we have what we've wanted for a long time. We have William, once again." Mulder too began shedding tears at her words. They wiped each other's tears away from one another's soft complexions as William padded across the floor into the kitchen. Mulder and Scully soon followed suit and sat at the table with their son. "No, no, young man," Scully warned her son who had reached for his fork already, ready to stab a piece of a cut up chicken breast. "We have to thank God for this food." William folded his hands in front of him, as did his parents as his mother started the prayer. "Lord, thank you for this food and all you have given us. Thank you for the love we have in our family of three. And thank you for bringing back to us what has been lost. Let this be a good year coming before us at midnight tonight. Amen." She closed the prayer as they all crossed themselves. William happily picked up that fork and stabbed a small piece of chicken. Once finished with their meal, Mulder took all three plates to the kitchen sink and rinsed them out. William assisted him by carrying all the empty glasses. Scully began walking forward, wanting to help the two.

"Mommy," Mulder used this address to his wife, since his son was right before them both. "Why don't you go get some rest before tonight; I'll wake you up in thirty minutes to get ready." 

"Thank you, Daddy." She smiled at her husband with all the love she had unexpectedly gained towards him in the last 11 years as she turned the other way.

"Daddy, is we going to see Grandma tonight?" William asked, tugging on his daddy's tan sleeve of his sweater.

"Yes we are, she is coming with us too." He stressed the word 'are' to his son, trying to teach him correct grammar. The toddler again pulled at his daddy.

"Mattie Melody and Casey, too?"

"Yes, Willie. Uncle Charlie, Aunt Michelle, Uncle Bill, and Aunt Tara are coming too."

"Good," William smiled.

---

"Baby, wake up," Mulder nudged Scully, trying to wake her up as she drooled on the down feather pillow. He was wearing a suit with a dark blue tie.

"Mm," She moaned as she turned over onto her side, taking the pillow with her and placing it over her red hair. "Later,"

"No, I'm afraid you have to now. You have to get ready. I picked out a dress for you," she interrupted, getting up and squinting her eyes so they'd adjust to the light.

"A dress? Mulder it's just my mother's. Slacks and a sweater would be just fine. And why are you wearing a suit?"

"Trust me. You'll want to be wearing a dress. Now, you don't trust me with fashion so I'll just let you pick out your own shoes. "I'll go get Will ready." Mulder left Scully, who was sitting on the bed in confusion, to get ready."

"Daddy!" William cheered as he jumped on this bed, which had rails on half of the sides. Mulder rushed over and grabbed his son's hand and calmed him down.

"You know your mommy doesn't like when you do that." William pouted, causing Mulder to give in. "Okay, but only if I hold your hands." Mulder smiled as he watched his son, who was now jumping on the bed.

"Again Daddy," William cheered, flailing his arms once Mulder had let them go.

"Not right now, son," He loved the sound of that word coming from his mouth. He was so pleased that he could once again use that word. "We have to get you ready for the surprise tonight, remember?" William nodded. Mulder went to William's closet and pulled out a very small tux and shiny little black shoes. "Can you get changed for Daddy?" Mulder asked. William looked at his clothes then back to his daddy and nodded.

"Yes, Daddy," Mulder supervised William as he pulled on his pants and tried with great difficulty to get on his white shirt which would be buttoned up on. "Help me," He became frustrated and his face turned red.

Mulder stroked William's reddened cheek. "Here, William… It's okay… I'll show you how," Mulder took the Shirt, straightened it out and held it out so that William could put his arms in. "There we go buddy," He wholeheartedly said to his son with a warm smile. "Now let's go get Mommy." He lifted William off the bed and onto the floor where he ran into his parent's bedroom. Walking into his and Scully's bedroom, Mulder's jaw dropped to the floor. There he saw Scully standing in front of the mirror wearing a dark blue and silver dress which tied at the neck and came to just below her knees, putting in diamond earrings. She turned quickly to see Mulder who was standing in the threshold. William ran up to her and lifted his little arms in the ai, signaling that he wanted up.

"I just need to curl my hair," Scully said to Mulder as she scooped up William into her arms and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he played with her hair. "That'll only be about ten minutes," Mulder began walking over as Scully walked over to the bed a placed William down on it, standing up. "And look at my big boy! He is so hansom!" She cupped his face in her hands and smiled. Her million dollar Scully smile, as Mulder would call it caused Mulder and William both to smile the same smile. Scully went into the bathroom and began the process of straitening her hair. 

---

"Now Mulder, will you please tell me where we are going? I know that this isn't the way to my mother's," Scully said as Mulder smiled mischievously and turned a bend onto a street that was busy because of a New Year's Party at the Hilton Hotel. "Mulder," she playfully slapped him in the arm. William could only laugh at this gesture. Mulder park the car and ran around to the other side to open Scully's door to let her out. "Mulder," she asked again, as Mulder opened the back passenger door to get his son out of his car seat. He ignored his wife and picked up William who was clutching Spooky. "My mother's going to be upset, you know." Scully said, tapping her silver stiletto, trying to gain her husband's attention. Mulder put his free arm around Scully's waist and began to walk towards the hotel. She was cold, and not because of the weather, she was wearing a coat, it was because she did not like Mulder ignoring her at all. It was completely irritating to her. Mulder noticed this and kissed her on the cheek as they walked. He couldn't spoil the surprise… but he was afraid he would have to… some of it at least.

"It's all arranged, Scully; it'll be fine." He finally spoke. By this time Scully knew that she was going to a New Year's party at the Hilton, because they now just approached the door. She was thrilled since she had never been to one of these things before, but she wouldn't let it show for she was upset that she would be disappointing her mother.

"Okay." She shrugged as Mulder handed the receptionist their tickets at the dining hall door. Mulder just smiled, knowing that she would be happy later on that night when she would find out the whole surprise. Walking through the door, Mulder saw a hand rise up from a table and he immediately guided his wife in that direction, still carrying his son. Once approaching that table from which the hand had risen up from Scully's jaw dropped and Mulder dropped William safely on the ground, only to see him run to his grandma who was waiting there with open arms for him.

"Wow, I had no idea…" she said gaping at her two brothers, two sister-in-laws, two nephews, niece, and mother.

"Fox asked up to keep it a secret," Her younger brother Charlie had said standing up to face his old sister and hug her. "How ya doing sis?" He asked pulling back.

"Never been better, you?"

"Still here."

"That's always good," She laughed as she moved on to acknowledge others at the table. First she gave her mother, who was still holding Scully's son a big hug. She hugged Bill's seven year-old, Matthew and kissed him on the cheek, and she did the same with Bill's daughter who was a year younger than William, Melody, and then finally Charlie's four year-old, Casey. Mulder also gave hugs to the three before going over to his brother in-law, Charlie to talk about the Jet's Football scores and the next season for the New York Yankees.

"Mom, now that Auntie Dana, Uncle Fox, and William are here can I go to the kid's party?" A slightly anxious Matthew asked.

"Alright, have your father walk you down." Tara, Bill's wife told Matthew, who rolled his eyes. "Sweetie, can you-"Bill cut her off.

"Of course, Tara" He answered and got up.

"I want to go with Mattie," Charlie's daughter pouted to her mother, Michelle.

"I'm sorry sweetie; you're too young." Michelle told her daughter who pouted even harder. "You can play with your cousin William, though."

"Okay," She said and returned to played with her red velvet dress.

"She wants so badly to grow up fast," Michelle laughed as she said hello to her sister-in-law. Once she sat down Scully placed her hand on Mulder's thigh as Keri Noble, began to sing "Let it Rain". Before she could open her mouth, Mulder stood up and held his hand out to Scully.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love too," She stood up and kissed his lips before going off onto the dance floor.

"William, will you dance with me?" Casey asked her cousin who was still sitting on his grandmother's lap.

"Okay," He jumped off and went with his cousin to the dance floor, following his mom and dad. Charlie and Michelle soon followed the two toddlers to the dance floor, leaving Tara and Mrs. Scully to catch up.

"Mulder," Scully said into Mulder's shoulder before pulling her head back to look at him. "This is wonderful, but why did you change our plans?" He smiled down into her loving blue eyes before answering with a smile. The same smile he had after their first New Years kiss, in the year 2000.

"It's because I wanted it to be special for you. You, William and I, are starting a brand new year together for the very first time. I call that special." Scully stared up at Mulder and kissed his loving lips as the song came to an end and the next one began. They were interrupted by someone yanking at the bottom of Scully's dress.

"William," Scully smiled down at her son who looked back up with the same eyes as hers. He held his arms up, signaling again that he wanted to be picked up. Mulder picked him up, seeing that his dancing partner had left to dance with her parents. The family of three began to dance to the slow sound of Keri Noble's singing.

---  
"1 minute!" Bill Scully, said to the table as he held his little girl, Melody in his arms.

"Do you remember our first New Year's kiss, Mulder?" She smiled as William sat sleepily in her arms holding Spooky, telling him that it'll be the New Year soon.

"How could I forget," He smiled, remembering the moment. "That was the night the world was supposed to end." The whole table now looked at him awkwardly.

"It was an investigation," Scully told them, causing them to laugh. She then returned her stare to Mulder, this time giving him the 'eye brow'.

"And, it was our first real kiss." He didn't count the kiss in the hospital being a real kiss.

She grabbed his hand and smiled. The projector turned on, showing channel 12 on the projector screen. It was Times Square in New York where the ball would be dropping. Scully made sure William was awake as the countdown was starting from 12. Nearly everyone in the dining hall could be heard counting. William jumped off his seat and went to his grandma.

"4, 3, 2, 1… HAPPY NEW YEARS!" The people in the dining hall cheered, as did the people in Times Square did. Scully's lips met Mulder's in a passionate forever lasting New Years kiss, as William kissed his little alien Spooky on the lips, causing his grandma to laugh before he laid a kiss on her too!

Once Mulder and Scully pulled away from one another while still holding each other in each other's arms Mulder smiled that same smile he smiled earlier, that same smile he smiled after their first New Years kiss back in 2000. Scully too looked the same as she did on that New Years five years ago; she smiled that same smile. The only thing different was that her hair was longer, her love for Mulder had grown immensely, and the two had a son whom they recently had gotten back. They gazed into each other's eyes until it was interrupted by a pull on Mulder's jacket, causing them both to look knowing it was their son.

"William," Scully cheered as Mulder picked up their son. "Happy New Year, baby!" She laughed excitedly and then kissed him on the lips.

"Happy New Year, Buddy." Mulder also gave his son a kiss on the lips. Mulder then, with Scully danced him around to the song playing, 'Auld Lang Syne'

---Later that night---

Scully wearing Mulder's suit jacket opened the door to hers and Mulder's apartment, Mulder followed carrying their little boy in his arms. He had fallen asleep around ten minutes after the ball dropped, and now resided in his daddy's arms loosely holding his favorite plush toy. Scully led her husband and son across the dark living room and into her son's bedroom where they would tuck him in as they did every night. After turning on the light and turning the knob to dim the lights Scully pulled the covers on the made bed so William could get right in. Mulder placed him down gently, careful not to wake him, as Scully went to the dresser and pulled out his blue flying saucer zip up footie pajamas that because they would be easiest to get his sleepy form into. Mulder began undress William as she did that, and by the time she got back he was in his underpants ready to slide in his pajamas. William did not wake up as they did this. It was either that he was extremely tired or they were extremely careful not to wake him; it was both. After tucking William in Mulder and Scully both gave their son a loving peck on the cheek before leaving the room after turning on the green night light.

Surprised, after walking out of William's room and leaving the door slightly open Scully let out a small little yelp, and then covered her mouth realizing that she could've awoken her son, but thankfully did not. She was not in Mulder's arms; he picking her up certainly surprised her. She was tired so she allowed him to carry her to the bedroom bridal style as she nuzzled her face into his warm chest, closing her eyes and taking advantage of this loving moment. Using one hand, Mulder opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of plaid pajamas for her. He then, sat her down on the bed after pulling out the covers. He pulled off her shoes and then handed her pajamas to her. After getting changed into just his sweatpants, a topless Mulder (A/n: In the words of Dana Scully "Hoo Boy!") crawled in on the opposite side. She lied awake, thought tired, waiting for him, and as soon as he got in next to her she smiled. He slid his strong arms around her waist and pulled her closer, while putting his leg slightly over hers like they did their first night on the run. He held her and she held him as they laid there motionless and speechless. They didn't have to say anything. All the words were already there, and they loved to hold each other for they remembered a time when they weren't able to do this. They remembered how they were separated for such a very long time. Those were the saddest of memories for them both, whenever they were apart. In her blue eyes and in his green, they could both see how happy they were. How happy they were that it was the two of them together with their baby boy. They both painfully recalled how at one time in their life they had neither a lover nor a son with them by their side, because they were taken away. Neither wanted that fate to bestow upon them again. For this whole new year and many more years to come, they would be lovingly together as a family. 

**Hoo Boy! lol haha, I loved "Bad Blood"  
Hope you liked the story. Please Revieww.  
HAPPY** _BELATED_ **NEW YEARS !**

--A :D  
yes, i changed my signature on stories...  
_for nowww_


End file.
